


From golden to Dawn

by Oillamps



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Mess, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Bicycles, College, Cute, Deceit Sanders is a Good Friend, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Named Janus, Drinking, FC Barcelona, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Other, Pizza, Spain, Touring, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oillamps/pseuds/Oillamps
Summary: Virgil gets chosen randomly for a grant to have a semester of his college out in the sea. While traveling to the different cities and countries he makes friends with Thomas' friends. Off all alone in Barcelona, Spain for the first time, he gets into a tight spot, the way he gets out of it was unexpected even to him(Story is better than the summary and tags)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	From golden to Dawn

At the beginning of the year, Virgil had entered his name in a random drawing to win a semester abroad aboard a ship filled with people his age. He didn't expect when the letter came in the mail for him to actually win. He somehow scraped up enough money for Air bnbs and meals for when they would port. The rest was being paid for by the grant. 

When Virgil hauled his multiple collapsible bags into the ship he marveled at the sheer size of everything. The deck was huge and the pool was decent sized (not that he would use it). He had a roommate named Thomas that was chill and liked to have his stuff neat and orderly. Virgil kept his personal belongings to a minimum so there wasn't really going to be a mess that he would need to clean up at the beginning of summer. He and Thomas said short goodbyes and each went their own ways to explore the ship. Virgil was sensible and started from the bottom and slowly worked his way upwards. He memorized each of the dining hall locations, where the access for all the decks was, and most importantly the library. Thomas had a few friends he knew already and Virgil knew he would have to stay out of their way and he would have to make his own friends. That was if he decided if he wanted any friends to begin with. 

After three ports Virgil accepted that he would never make any friends this late in the game. He was accepted into Thomas' little group and shared the expenses of a place to sleep while exploring the cities. The trip was going well, the Mediterranean Sea was the perfect temperature this time of year and it was really cool exploring places like Egypt and Greece. Exploring with the 'gang' as Thomas had called them had their perks. One of which was always being near food for no particular reason. 

The Current port they were pulling into was near Rome and the perfect place for an excursion into the city. It was strange to be in a place where you couldn't understand anyone, but Google translates picture version was their best friend for ordering local food while exploring places like the Colosseum and crumbling temples. Places that held magnificent art and interesting architecture were definitely on all their must-see bucket lists. Talyn and Joan kept making some obscure references to the Percy Jackson series which were confusing and annoying to the rest of the group. At the end of the day, all six of them crammed into a two-bedroom apartment that they rented. Virgil felt at peace traveling with his friends and studying in the grand libraries. He quite liked it here.

Virgil woke up to the ship being docked in the ports of Barcelona. He was really excited about this one since it would be his first time on his own away from the group. He had promised Thomas he would at least explore one city by himself. 

And that promise is why he got himself into a predicament such as this. He was stuck with no place to stay and it was past ship boarding hours. Which had to lead him to follow a strong internet connection to a little back alley where he kept checking and rechecking the availability for Air bnbs in his area. What also added to his misfortune was that he didn't know a lick of Spanish, so there was no kind soul who would guide him to the nearest inn if he just asked. It wasn't that Barcelona had very bad crime rates, it was just really sketchy to sleep in an alley and not be robbed blind. He really started to panic when his phone charge was at fifteen percent and he still couldn't find anything.

His savior arrived on a beat-up yellow bicycle.

"I didn't think tourists viewed badly lit pizza delivery alleyways as perfect places to grab a photo," The mysterious man unmounted and leaned the bike against the brick wall, "Your lucky I decided to give the wrong orders back tonight," he paused, " Where are my manners, My name is Janus. I work nights delivering pizza for this shabby place." Janus offered his hand to him and pulled him up from his crouch against the wall, "It looks as though your nighttime logging currently is inexistent and you're looking like you need someone to help you. Do correct me if I'm wrong"

" No, your right. I didn't plan in advance and now I can't even board the ship because it's too late" Virgil's scratchy voice was barely a whisper.

" I figured as such," Janus softly said, "Well, I might not be able to provide you with shelter, but I can surely not waste your time. Are you alright with not sleeping tonight?"

Virgil looked at him with a confused expression, " I guess.."

" Splendid, I'm more of a night owl as well, so this shall do quite perfectly. Come along now," Janus grabbed Virgil's arm and steered him to a cart he had attached to the bicycle. 

"What!" Came Virgil's undignified squawk as he was shoved into a plush bench seat.

Then Janus was pushing off into the main street. They zig-zagged through the city until the peddler saw fit. They were now looking at what Virgil assumed was the beginning of the gothic district. Janus looked over his shoulder and smiled at Virgil before starting to peddle again, this time with commentary. Janus talked about the history behind each building and how the city had reclaimed the sector with new stores and bars. He told Virgil his personal favorite buildings and slowed down to tell about the people who lived and visited there. Virgil was quite overwhelmed but at the same time had a sense of wonder for the man in front of him. How he talked quickly and passionately that it was hard not to get excited with him. 

After a while, Janus abruptly stopped and swiveled his head around to face Virgil. "You are above the legal drinking age I presume? There is a bar I would just love to share a drink with you at" 

" What is the drinking age here?"

" Eighteen of course."

"Then I'm fine."

"Excellent! Before we get there, I would like to show a few more places off to you."

" Cool with me" Virgil responded back.

Janus showed off some of a famous architect's work all scattered through gardens and streets. The city was still quietly buzzing as they finally made it to the bar a few hours later.

"I never got your name," Janus said while they were deciding on what to order.

"It's Virgil."

"Inspired by the post?" 

"Yeah, sadly so." 

" Why sadly? I think it's a beautiful name"

"I don't know, it's just... sad to me I guess."

They returned to looking through the selection of drinks, giving the lady at the bar their orders. They sat waiting at a table in comfortable science until their drinks came, Virgil paid for both of them, then Janus stood and said, "come, I've got something to show you." As he headed for the door, drink in hand. 

Janus brought them to the top garden of the building. He snagged a messed up pizza from his cart and climbed the fire escape, watching closely to make sure Virgil was behind him. The garden was decorated with golden fairy lights strung from stakes and trellises. The plants had crawled up all over the wood and metal creating a soft space in which the plants were perfectly illuminated. Janus led Virgil over to the cement wall that looked over the glowing city. The view was beautiful with the city a-glow. It was a perfectly clear night and you could see for miles. 

Janus sat down the pizza box, "the only thing wrong with this pizza was that there were mushrooms on both sides. Don't ask me why. I don't understand the lady's concern about it because it was an all topping veggie pizza. She blew up in my face about it in front of the whole neighborhood. But, the worst thing was is that she lived on the other side of town so I had to go back again when I delivered the new one" 

Virgil huffed a laugh and grabbed a slice of the defect pizza. "I mean it's not bad," He said. "People these days don't know how to properly enjoy pizza."

Janus nodded in agreement.

They sat there drinking and eating pizza watching as Dawn's pale fingers brushed the sky a pretty pink.

The two climbed down the fire escape. They assumed the same spots on the bike they had yesterday and Janus began peddling lazily towards the port where Virgil's ship was docked.

When Janus looked back he smiled as he saw a fast asleep Virgil leaning against the sunshade.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just to let you know, I have future plans for this Barcelona Janus.


End file.
